


Prologue: Birth of a World

by Ultima228



Series: The Elemental Hearts Saga [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultima228/pseuds/Ultima228
Summary: The very beginning of my world. And the beginning of a long story indeed. This prologue tells of the struggle between two brothers each blaming the other for their elder brothers disappearance and how these two ancient and powerful beings, Creators and Destroyers both in their own regard, create what they thought was an empty barren world for the purpose of settling their hatreds with one and other. However, the world does not stay so lifeless once the battle begins
Series: The Elemental Hearts Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024603





	Prologue: Birth of a World

**Prologue: Birth of the World**

Before we begin with the end of the world, perhaps it would be best if I told you how this world came to be. The beginning, before the end, as it were.

This world began in the depths of the black void of space. When time and space were both still young concepts there were three beings, two very young and one ancient beyond measure. These three beings were of such immense ability and power that even gods would hail them as “true gods” who and what they truly are, nobody can really say. Many who even hear this legend simply think it a myth, a fantasy to make even the gods look small so that perhaps they themselves feel less small. These three were the beginning for the world, and the ending as well.

First, we had the ancient one, the “Eldest Brother” named by his two other brothers “The Alpha” or “Alpha” to keep it simple. The elder of the two young brothers, was known as “The Ultimate One” or “Ultima” to keep it simple. And the youngest, was known as “The Omega” or simply “Omega” by his brothers.

For time uncounting there was harmony, a balance between the three. Ultima and Omega rarely got along, but Alpha was there to put them in their place. To show them there was a need for both and both methods of creation, and destruction. While Ultima built, Omega destroyed. And yet, one day Alpha simply vanished.

Whether or not this being from outside of time did finally feel the ravaged of time and age and perish or if he simply vanished is still unknown, even to both of his own brothers. But what is known, is that this is where our story both begins, and ends.

Because of the eternal conflict of the two remaining brothers they were at constant war with one and other. While Ultima would build worlds, planets and life, Omega would come along and tear what his brother made apart with death and destruction. Finally the two decided, it was time to settle their issues with one and other once and for all. 

And so on the only project they ever agreed upon making, they forged a world of stone and left it empty and barren. Shaping only the mountains and a few primal forces to level the field between the two of them. This is where one of them would go to die. This is where our world, our Home of Dragons, Dragusinkusekki came to being.

It is in this world, in this time and place the two beings, Creator and Destroyer took physical form.

The Ultima, a large bestial creature with many traits of dragons, lions, snakes and goats. The Ultima was Chimera of sorts, being made of many parts from all of the creatures. With the main, two front legs and body of a lion mixed in with the tail and fangs of a snake as well as having the head, scales, wings and two middle legs of a dragon while having the horns of a goat with the two final rear legs being that of a goat as well. The creature was massive being well over 10 stories tall, from his spilled blood rose the beasts of this world as well as the mighty Dragons.

His brother meanwhile, the Omega, took the form of a bipedal humanoid creature of great strength and skill. This being was depicted as a towering man, over 5 stories tall with a shining silver blade almost as tall as he was. He was given no face, as it was always covered by a full plated helmet; all that was visible was his shining ruby red eyes from a midst the darkness of the helm glowing along with his suit of full plated shining silver armor, towering to match his brother with grim determination in his eyes.

In their first resounding clash as blade met claw, blood from both was spilled into the world. And from this blood rose the very essence of nature. From Ultima rose the sprawling massive oceans teeming with ancient primordial life. From Omega, formed the great beating heart of the world spilling forth from the mountain tops. And this was merely their first clash. The battle would rage on for millenia, claw and fang and blade stinging and biting at each other without mercy. The hostility and anger between the two brothers unending, unceasing and neither of them would back down in the slightest. As more life rose up, beings of power taking form and shape rose from the oceans and tides of spilled blood and magma. From the Omega’s blood came forth the humanoid gods, those who would call themselves Humans, Elves, Dwarves, Goblins, Trolls, even Orges, and Giants. However from the blood of the Ultima would come forth primal creatures of savage fury, the first and eldest of all the races. The Dragons. These beings would only stoke the flames of the hatred between the brothers with their own wars against one and other. Spilling even more oceans of blood in the process. 

The world though teeming with life, was hostile to all life at the same time. Every single day was a fight for survival, a very fight for your life and existence. And if you were weak, you would perish in either the every day or in the inevitable war you would find yourself in. Many times over did the world quake and tremble and show cracks and breaks, and only then did the two ancient Brothers stop their fight to fix their battle platform. Because they wanted it to be a fair battle for the two of them.

They did not care for “their children” they were mere bi-products to these beings so far above Gods as to make Gods look like ants. And eventually the long clash came to a final, brutal end.

As Omega rose his gleaming silver blade one last time he struck a fatal blow on his brother, gashing open his brothers chest and spilling out his lifeblood into the world.

Gasping for breath, a rasping laugh finally escaped Ultima’s lips. “F-foolish brother. This is not just my grave, but yours as well. For you are as bound here now as I. Our life blood flows through this planet as it does our own veins. You may have slain me, but I will be back and you, dear brother, shall only know the deepest and darkest pit of The Void where you belong. I curse you, dear brother. I curse you and this world with nine final gifts.”

And so Ultima formed nine final massive pools of his blood, raising up nine dragons of unmatched power, of unequal force. Nine Primodrial Elemental beings tied to the very fabric of the world itself. Unkillable as were the elements. 

The first to shake off the blood and take form, the eldest, was that of Lightning. Taking upon himself the first essence of Ultima, his energy, his activity. His near lethal speed and accuracy and pinpoint striking capability.

The second was not so far behind the first, mere fractions of a second, and was the second eldest. Taking upon himself the aspect of Gravity and relentless persistence of the force.

Then arose the third, moments behind the first two, taking a female form and the regularity of Earth, the very stone beneath their claws. Adapting from her “father” his strength and durability, she is the eldest sister.

The fourth was a wild thing, sleek and slim, but wild and free as the Wind he represented, though he was quite easily distracted when he focused on Omega there was a deep burning anger of smote pride lying dormant behind those eyes.

The fifth, much akin to the fourth, was a wild child. Slim, and sleek but taking to the deep waters of the ocean valuing the depths they offered. Taking from her father was his mood, though it was foul it was often subject to change on a whim and much like how the seas themselves could change their mood at the drop of a hat, so could she. She was the middle child, representing the Waters of the oceans.

The sixth and seventh both arose at the same time, as one they became two. The younger, formed first into a ball of light, while the older rose from the lights shadow. These two would represent Hope and Despair, Light and Shadow, the duality of that nature as well as the deep burning desire for knowledge and to learn. Both were sensitive to things around them and would in time seek to build their own sanctuaries of knowledge. 

The eighth was the last sister to arise, her pool of blood had frozen over and then shattered into a thousand thousand shards of glass like ice. Her deep intense cold gaze froze Omega in his place as she would freeze water. Her harsh unyielding attitude was only matched by her element of Ice in how cold it was.

And finally, the ninth arose. His pool of blood steaming and bubbling and boiling away until there was nothing. A powerful and long body that was only matched by his powerful claws and massive wings. Each beat of his wings sent wave after wave of heat, further keeping Omega back as Fire was the most adaptable of the elements, after all anything could burn in due time. If it didn’t burn, it would melt and eventually vanish, fire consumed everything. And his all consuming orange pools of angry energy met Omega’s deep crimson red gaze and did not flinch. 

It was only then, that Omega realized just what his brother had done. He had split what was left of his very life essence into these nine dragons. These nine immortal beings to rival even the Gods born of his very blood. And he did not have the energy to fight against their spell. For he knew, that his brother was correct. As the Gates of the World opened wide, and he was cast into the depths of the blackness that was his realm, he would plan. He would plot his revenge against his brother. And he would have all the time in all the world to do it. After all, he was apart of the world now, just as was his brother. 

And so does our story both begin, and end. For the two brothers are both apart of the world, and no longer of it. Their bodies long gone, but their spirits living on, both in the world itself, and in their descendants. But, Omega was not done trying to escape his prison. Omega, who so badly wanted to conquer his brother’s final moments and prove once and for all he was superior, would never stop trying. Not until his very final moments when everything he had done to the nine and their reincarnations came back to haunt him, and the world itself.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like it was only fitting for the first piece to be added to my page here at AO3 was the prologue and the very start of the world I seek to create and build. This is actually a relatively recent piece of work I've made so look forward to more in the future


End file.
